heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Tales of Black Rider Vol 1 30
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Lobo Shagg Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Vanishing Herd! | Synopsis2 = The Black Rider confronts a pair of men who are putting up a sign proclaiming that the Circle-S ranch land now belongs to Nate Oland and that trespassers will be shot. The Black Rider learns that Oland apparently bought the land fair and square and is told to check with the land registers office for proof. Still the Black Rider does not like the warning to trespassers and shoots off a branch from the tree the sign is being nailed to, making it fall on the two men. However the Black Rider is forced to stand down when Oland gets the drop on him. Oland informs the Black Rider that he bought all the surrounding land from ranchers legally despite his reputation of being a dishonest crook. Before Oland and his men can attack the Black Rider, the masked hero easily trounces the two men and shoots Nate's guns from his hands. Before leaving the Rider tells Oland that he will be investigating the land claims and that if he finds anything amiss he will be calling again. Returning to Leadville, the Black Rider is surprised to find that Nate Oland's claim of buying the land legally is true and after examining the surveying lands still believes that there is something fishy about his current acquisitions. With no other leads, the Black Rider changes back into his alter-ego of Dr. Matthew Masters and returns to his medical practice. He finds his friend Jim Lathrop waiting for him in his office. Jim has come for advice, telling Masters that he sold a piece of land that he thought was useless to Nate Oland, who even refused to buy some land with usable water. Although he sold the land he found the entire deal suspicious. Masters agrees that it is strange and tells Jim to keep him informed on what happens. Changing back into the Black Rider, Masters returns to the land claims office and has all the land surveys laid out and realizes that they are all connected to Sunset Gorge. The land claims employee also tells the Black Rider that Oland had also leased a number of cattle cars that are lined up near the depot. Suspecting that something will happen soon, the Black Rider rides out to Sunset Gorge and witnesses as Oland's men are setting a herd of bison -- whose traditional crossing grounds -- are this area to the gorge. Realizing that he intends to kill a fortune's worth of bison for their hid, the Black Rider rushes in and knocks out his gang, and diverts the herd to safety. When Nate Oland tries to stop the Black Rider the hero knocks Nate off his horse. Faced with being trampled by bison, Oland surrenders and the Black Rider saves his life so that he can stand trial for his crimes. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Nate Oland Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Desperado! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Hostage! | Synopsis4 = The Black Rider comes across Crusher Cabel and his men leading a herd of cattle that belong to the Big R ranch owned by Brad Ralston. Finding this suspicious the Black Rider asks to see their bill of sale, when they refuse to produce one a gun fight breaks out. The Black Rider easily subdues the gang but Crusher manages to escape. The Black Rider sends the herd on its way back to the ranch and then takes Crusher's gang to Sheriff Ben Yarby. Yarby tells the Black Rider that he will send some men to go looking for Crusher. Meanwhile, Crusher has returned to the Ralston ranch where he takes Brad and his family hostage, demanding that Brad legally sign over his herd to him. When Brad refuses Crusher tries to shoot him. While Brad manages to dodge the shot, the wild bullet strikes his son Kip instead. Brad manages to bargain with Crusher to go and fetch Dr. Matthew Masters to treat his son's wound, Cabel agrees but warns Brad not to try and tricks. Soon Brad arrives at Master's medical practice and he tells Masters that his son hurt himself falling off a fence on his property. When Masters asks if Brad had any trouble with rustlers recently, Brad nervously denies having any problems. When Masters arrives at the ranch he treats Kip's wound and realizes that the boy was actually shot. When Matthew tries to get Brad to confide in him, Ralston refuses and Masters decides to leave. Masters however suspects that there is some kind of trouble, and once he is out of sight, he changes into the Black Rider and returns to the Ralston ranch. He arrives just before Brad is forced to write up a document giving Crusher Cabel ownership of his cattle, and a gunfight erupts. Unable to defend himself from the Black Rider, Cabel tries to make a run for it by climbing out a window and making a break for it, but the Black Rider whistles for his horse Satan, who quickly subdues Crusher who is then turned over to the authorities. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Crusher Cabel Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}